


In dog years, I'm gay

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Coming Out, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: Dan gets Phil a dog for his 30th birthdayBecause Phil is 30 and I can't handle itand also he needs a kid but I'll settle for a dog for now





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the dog's name at some point. I just can't think of anything right now. It's late and I'm hungry...

Photo by [Crackershi](http://crackershi.deviantart.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Dan?” Phil calls coming up the stairs. The house is silent, more silent than feel likes, and at appears Dan is nowhere to be found. Phil raises his eyebrows as he places the small suitcase at the top of the stairs. “Dan?” he makes one last attempt. Just then, Dan comes out of his bedroom with a big smile on his face.

“Hey” Phil smiles when he spots him. Dan hugs him and brings his mouth to the older boy’s ear.

“Happy birthday.”

“My birthday was three day ago.” Phil smiles.

“But now you’re here and I can tell you in person, you spork.” Dan jokes as he pulls back.

“Thank you.”

“Do you want to see your present?” The younger asks excitedly. Phil nods in equal excitement and follows Dan to the bedroom. “Great, cause it really wants to see you, too.”

Phil’s eyes widen at the statement. Unsure of what to expect he enters the room slowly, only to be tackled down by an over excited dog.

“Oh my God!” Phil squeaks, petting the dog.

“Do you like him?” Dan asks expectedly.

“Do I like hi- Dan are you serious? I love him!” Phil’s eyes are glistening with joy and he stands up with the dog in his arm. He goes over to Dan and embraces him in a tight hug.

“Thank you so much.” He whispers.

 

*

 

“How did you even do it?” Phil asks. They are laying on the sofa, the dog asleep in Phil’s lap.

“I sold my soul to the devil.” Dan says seriously.

“Dan come on. Tell me.”

“What gave me away?”

“You don’t have a soul.”

“Right.” Dan shrugs. “I spoke to the landlord. It wasn’t a big deal.” But Phil knows him well and can see through his calm façade.

“Dan. I’ve asked him, begged him, so many times. How on earth did you do it.” He asks.

“I told him how much it would mean to you.” The younger says averting Phil’s gaze. “I promised to get one that would have already been trained and that we would never leave it alone anyway since we never go outside.” Phil scoffs.

“You’re amazing.” He says and leans in to give the other a peck on the lips. “Where did you find him?”

“The couple that had him had to leave the country and they couldn’t take him with them. At first I thought I could get a puppy. So that we can train it and have it longer. But he needed a family and he was already trained.” He pets the dog’s ears and it stirs in his sleep. Dan smiles down at him and Phil smiles at Dan.

“You’re amazing.” He repeats. Dan turns to look at him.

“You told me already.”

“Well, I think it bears repeating.” Dan rolls his eyes but scoots closer to Phil to lay his head on the older boy’s shoulder. Phil wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his forehead.

“So, how was your actual birthday?”

 

*

 

“’What did Dan get you?’ asks Phanicatthedisco.” Phil reads the chat. “Oh my God, guys you are not prepared for this.” He says and tries not to show his excitement. “I’m going to go fetch the gift, okay? Be prepared.”

He goes of screen for a few moments and then he reappears with the dog in his arms.

“Can you believe it?” he says enthusiastically. “It’s a dog. An actual dog. I’ve been really careful not to drop him.” he says and laughs a little. “‘What’s his name?’ His name is Travis! We didn’t name him, it was the previous couple that had him so we can’t change it. Dan tried calling him Makkachin but he won’t answer.” The dogs stirs a little and starts licking Phil’s face. “Ah.” Phil laughs and turns him around so that he’s facing the camera. He holds one paw up and waves it. “Say hi, Travis.” Travis bends his head to lick at Phil’s hand and Phil lets him jump off his lap and go back to sleep. “So yeah, that’s what Dan got me.”

 

*

 

“Phil’s gift. Yeah, we have a dog.” Dan says on his liveshow. “Pretty cool, huh? ‘How did it happen’ asks amazingphanisnotonfire. Well, Phil knew we couldn’t get a dog because our Landlord wouldn’t let us so he had been dancing around the idea of a hamster. I took that right off the table.” He says widening his eyes. “I’ve been scarred for life. ‘Hat fic’ says someone. Yes, yes I’ve seen it, totally ruined hamsters for me. Thanks. Phil hasn’t read it. Pretty sure, that’s why he asked for a hamster. But anyway, I don’t want to see another hamster ever again so I made one last effort to convince our Landlord. Miraculously he agreed. Don’t know how that happened. But yes. Now we have Travis!”

 

*

 

“Phil, did you get dogfood?” Dan asks from the kitchen. Phil comes in wearing only a towel and drying his hair with another one. Dan swallows hard but forces himself to look at the other’s face.

“No, I couldn’t carry it home with everything else. We still have some for tonight.” he says, turning to leave the room. “You coming to bed?” he asks with a wink.

“Y-yeah, let me feed Travis first.” Dan stutters and Phil raises an eyebrow smirking.

 

*

 

“Oh, it’s working” Phil says as Younow starts. “Hey guys! Guess who’s with me today.” He says smiling widely. Just then Travis jumps on his lap. Both boys start laughing, Dan exposing himself from behind the pillow. “Travis apparently!”

“It’s Travis and Phil now guys. I’m saying goodbye” The younger jokes and Phil laughs. The dog settles on Phil’s lap as they continue their live show.

“‘Do you get any sleep?’ asks someone.” Dan reads the chat. “I do. Travis sleeps in Phil’s bedroom, so God know if he’s sleeping.”

“I am sleeping just fine.” The older reassures the audience patting Travis’s head. “He’s very calm and cuddly.” He buries his face on the dog’s fur and Dan raises an eyebrow.

“Get a room.” He jokes.

 

*

 

Later the same night Dan is lying in bed on his phone while Phil comes to bed. When Phil gets under the covers, Dan places his phone aside and snuggles closer to him. The older wraps a hand around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls him even closer.

“You smell nice.” Phil comments. Dan scoffs.

“Oh now I’m good enough for cuddles?” he jokes. Phil pulls back to look at him in confusion. “Don’t you want Travis to cuddle you?” The dog makes a sound from where’s he is sleeping next to the bed. Phil raises an eyebrow.

“Daniel James Howell, are you jealous of Travis?” he asks amused.

“No…” Dan says frowning.

“Right” Phil is unconvinced. “Well, you don’t need to be.” He says bringing a hand under the youngers chin to make him look at him. “I mean he is adorable but so are you. Very, very adorable.” He stresses his words with kisses on Dan’s face. “And there are also things I want to do to you, that I wouldn’t do to a dog.” It’s Dan’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Not into furry, are you?”

Phil punches him on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“I can’t believe we lost!” Dan barges into the flat, Phil right behind him.

“Well we wouldn’t have if you weren’t being such a little shit with Tyler.” Phil comments.

“Oh how is this my fault?” the younger complains.

“You were joking around and distracting me!” Phil tries to explain.

When they reach the lounge, they are welcomed by an overexcited Travis who jumps towards them.

“Hey boy!” Dan smiles and reaches to take the dog in his arms. Phil comes around Dan to pet Travis as well.

“Well, thing is, we lost.” He says more calm.

“And we have to vlog for a month.” Dan groans. “Goodbye privacy.”

“Do you think we should--?” Phil trails off.

Dan turns his attention from Travis to his boyfriend shaking his head questioningly. “What?”

“Never mind.” Phil says trying to take the dog from Dan.

“Phil what is it?”

Phil takes a few moments before answering.

“Well, I was thinking… since we’ll be daily vlogging… maybe we should, I don’t know. Tell people…?” the last part of his sentence was said so quietly Dan barely heard it.

“I—I guess.” Dan says. Phils head snaps up to look at him.

“You’re serious?” he asks wide eyed.

“No I’m a sadist and I like giving you false hope to torture you.” He answers in a flat tone. “Of course I’m serious, Phil, I wouldn't joke this.”

"You just did."

“I-” Dan pauses confused. He shakes his head to clear his mind. “Don’t confuse me.”

“ _You_ don’t confuse me” Phil says. “Do you really want to?”

“Yes, I think we can do it.

“But Dan you always-”

“Look,” The younger interrupts him. He sights. “Make us some tea and I’ll make an effort to explain.” Phil nods, more because he thinks it’s Dan’s way of telling him not to look at him when he explains, and heads to the kitchen to start preparing their drink. Dan sits on the counter and takes a deep breath. “I don’t think it’s the internet’s business. And until a while ago I didn’t want people to know. But now… I would still keep it from people. It’s not their business. But I won’t go out of my way to hide it.” He rubs his face in a tired gesture.

“I want to keep it a secret because it’s something personal. And frankly lately it’s more of a stubborn response to everyone out there forcing us to do it. Maybe if they didn’t make it that big of a deal we could come out as normal people do. Y’know. Casually. but when we do it shit’s gonna get real. But we’re not gonna make our lives a living hell for a month just to hide it.”

When he finishes, Phil doesn’t answer immediately. He takes a moment to take it all in. Then he goes over to Dan and brings himself between Dan’s legs placing a hand lovingly on his knee.

“Aren’t you scared?” he asks finally.

“Not anymore, no.” Dan says. Phil smiles and wraps a hand around the back of Dan’s neck and brings him down for a kiss.

 

*

 

It’s been days since they discussed coming out and neither has mentioned it since, giving themselves and each other some time to get used to the idea. One afternoon they’re sitting on the lounge, Dan playing Mario kart and Phil reading an animals book, Travis between his legs. When Dan loses and throws the remote, Phil closes his book.

“We should probably tell them soon.” He says quietly.

“Hm?” Dan turns to look at him, mind still on the game. Phil doesn’t repeat what he said, just gives Dan a few moments. “Ah…” the younger finally says. “Yes we probably should.” He agrees.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Phil asks carefully. Dan nods silently.

“What do you have in mind?” he asks.

“I think, if we make a video it’s gonna have a crazy reaction. Maybe we shouldn’t make a big deal out of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember that picture we took the other day with Louise, Tyler, Connor and the others? The one at the Tyler’s place.” Dan hums in agreement. “I have my hand around your shoulder.”

“And I’m leaning on you.”

“We’re pretty obvious. We can upload it. People will get the idea. We can also address it later.”

Dan nods thinking. “I like it.” He says. “It’s a good idea.” Phil smiles and Dan mirrors the expression. Travis, jumps onto Dan’s stomach and comes to lay in between the two of them.

Phil laughs at Dan’s sound of horror as he grasps his stomach.

“I guess the conversation is too serious for Travis.” He jokes.

“It’s too serious for me too” Dan says. “I don’t know how much more of that I can handle.”

Phil wraps an arm adoringly around his boyfriend.

“Movie?” he suggests and Dan nods.

*

 

 

“-and that’s how Phil almost killed that lady on the tube” Dan finishes a story on a live show.

“It wasn’t my fault though!” Phil complains and Dan rolls his eyes.

“You’re the one that attracts weird people.” Dan says.

“Okay fine. Next question. ‘How’s Travis’ Travis is great guys!”

“Yeah, thanks to him we get to go outside everyday which is weird.” Dan jokes.

“ _I_ go outside, Dan.” Phil corrects him “you always complain that you’re tired.”

“I got the dog for _you,_ didn’t I?” Dan tries to defend himself.

“‘Does he makes a mess on the floor?’” Phil reads another question. “No, he’s very nice.  I mean our bedroom is pretty clean—” Phil continues not realizing what he just said but Dan freezes on the spot.”

When Phil finally realizes what he just did he stops mid-sentence with an “oh fuck!” and then immediately covers his mouth with his hands. Dan takes a look at the chat which is half “Phan is real” and half  “Phil said fuck” and turns to Phil.

“Did you _plan_ to break the internet today or was it just how your day turned out?” Before he can help it he breaks out laughing and soon enough Phil joins him. After a few moments of laughter, they try to restrain themselves and go back to the chat.

“Well, I guess it was going to happen at some point.” Dan says “At least this was quick and painless.”

Phil is still speechless from the shock.

“Right.” He says after a few more moment. “Well, after this unexpected turn of event I’m guessing we’re gonna have to end this a bit sooner today. I’ll see you guys next week!” he says and quickly closes his laptop.

He brings a hand to his head and rubs his forehead. Dan turns to look at him and huffs.

“Smooth, Phil.” He says.

Phil looks up at him. “Dan, I’m sorry.” He says seriously. The younger brings a hand to cup Phil’s cheek.

“Phil, it’s okay. I always thought there was a chance this would happen. You can’t hide forever anyway.” Phil looks at him worried. “Besides” Dan continues smirking, “The other way was to mature and planned for us.” Phil laugh at that and bites his lip worryingly.

“I can’t believe I just did that!” he exclaims.

“I find it harder to believe that you swore on camera.” Dan says and Phil groans.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Seriously, coming out was one thing but you nearly killed the poor viewers.”

“I’m never gonna live it down, am I?”

“Never” Dan says grinning and cuddles closer to Phil. “I can’t wait to go on tumblr tomorrow.”

“Oh, God.”

“It’s gonna be a mess” Dan is outright laughing now and he Phil punches him on the shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“Now, now Philip Michael Lester, you watch this language.”

 

-The End


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
